


A Fresh Approach

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry decides bold is better.





	A Fresh Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 341: Fresh, and for Torino10154's birthday.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Fresh Approach

~

Snape stared at Harry. “Are you…getting fresh with me?” 

Harry smiled. “You could look at it that way. Where better than a wedding, right?” 

“There’s no other way to look at it!” Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Right, who told you?” 

“Told me what?” 

Snape leaned in. “That I’m gay!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “As a gay man myself, my gaydar’s pretty accurate.” 

Snape gaped at him. “You’re saying you’re gay, too?” 

“Er, yeah? I’d have thought that was fairly obvious, given I just asked you out.” 

“I thought you were—” Snape paused. 

“Yes?” 

“Taking the piss. Or drunk.” 

Harry sighed. 

~

“Shall we start fresh?” Harry suggested after several moments had passed. 

Snape exhaled. “That would probably for the best.” 

“Great.” Harry smiled, extending his hand towards Snape. “Good evening, Snape, nice to see you.” 

Accepting Harry’s hand, Snape shook it. “And you, Potter.” 

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” 

“It’s…proving interesting, I suppose.” 

Harry grinned. “Is that enough small talk, or would you like to discuss the weather for a few minutes?” 

Snape rolled his eyes. “I think we can dispense with that, don’t you?” 

“Brilliant.” Stepping closer, Harry said, “Have dinner with me.” 

“But…the wedding—”

“So?”

“Very well. Yes.” 

~

“How was the salmon?”

Snape hummed. “Excellent. Quite fresh. And your steak?” 

“Delicious.” Sipping wine, Harry eyed Snape over top his glass. “Will you want pudding?” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Why? Are you in a hurry?” 

Harry smiled. “No, but they do an amazing chocolate soufflé here that’s large enough to share, if you’re up for it.” 

Snape smirked. “I’m…up for anything.” 

Harry swallowed hard, his trousers tightening at the look in Snape’s eyes. “Great! I’ll just see if I can get the server’s attention—”

“Or we can enjoy our pudding…elsewhere,” purred Snape. 

“Right,” wheezed Harry. “Bill, please!” 

~

Apparating them into his flat, Harry, feeling shy, cleared his throat. “Tea? Biscuits—?”

Reaching for him, Snape hauled him close. “What? No fresh, cheeky suggestions about an alternate sweet treat I can eat?” he murmured.

Laughing, Harry replied, “I was trying to be proper.” 

“Proper? You?” Snape snorted. “Given the circumstances, I’d prefer we both be _improper_.” 

They kissed, Harry walking Snape backwards until he hit the wall. Deepening the kiss, Harry pressed his thigh between Snape’s legs, moaning when he encountered his erection.

“Bed?” Snape breathed. 

“Absolutely,” said Harry, and clasping his hand, he dragged him down the hall. 

~

Mentally congratulating himself that his sheets were clean and fresh, Harry pushed Snape down so he was sitting on the side of his bed. Then, stepping between his legs, Harry kissed him again. The kiss went slow, sensuous, Harry losing himself in it until he felt cool air against his skin.

Raising his head, he blinked down at Snape, who was equally naked. “Eager?”

Smirking, Snape grasped Harry’s cock, stroking it several times, eliciting a moan. “You were saying?” 

Harry gasped, swaying closer. “Fine, I admit I’m eager, too.” 

The heated look in Snape’s eyes made his breath catch. “Good.”

~

They rolled around on the bed for a while, Snape ending up under Harry, his hands settling on Harry’s hips as Harry straddled him. 

Looking down at Snape, Harry gave him a thorough once-over, shaking his head. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Have you changed your mind?” 

“Are you mad? No.” Harry smiled. “I’m just amazed you’ve been hiding all this under your robes.” Reaching for Snape’s cock, he fisted it, licking his lips. “If I’d known, I’d have got fresh a lot sooner.” 

“Is that so?” Snape arched up into Harry’s hand. “You know now.” 

Leaning down, Harry whispered, “True.” 

~

Head thrown back, arms braced on Snape’s chest, Harry moaned as he slid up and down Snape’s cock. 

On his part, Snape rocked upwards, meeting Harry’s every stroke, and whenever Harry would glance down at him, he’d be staring at Harry as if unable to credit he was actually there. 

Harry was having trouble reconciling this sensual man beneath him with his former teacher, but he was definitely seeing him with fresh eyes. 

When his orgasm welled up, bursting from him to spill out of his cock and all over Snape, Snape dragged him down, kissing him as he came.

~

“Fresh fruit and yogurt all right for breakfast?” asked Harry.

Snape, seated at his kitchen table, nodded. “Anything’s fine.” 

Clearing his throat, Harry said, “We can eat out if you prefer—”

Snape inclined his head. “I’m…comfortable.” 

Harry smiled. “Good.” Turning away, he busied himself putting together the things for tea. “Is tea okay? I may have instant coffee around if you’d prefer—”

“Tea’s definitely preferable.” 

They watched each other as they ate, Harry longing to ask if Snape wanted more. Another date. Anything. 

Once done, Snape hummed. “If you’ve available later we could—”

“Yes!” blurted Harry.

Snape smirked. “Good.”

~

“But what _exactly_ do you see in him?” Hermione pressed. “I mean, last we knew, you hated him, and now he’s your date to Neville’s wedding?” 

“I haven’t hated him in years,” protested Harry. “And these questions are rather…fresh and personal.” 

“We’re worried about you, mate.” Ron sighed. “You’ve always had a thing for Slytherins. You’re sure this isn’t infatuation?” 

“Yes,” said Harry, eyeing them both flatly. “And I’m trying not to be insulted by this interrogation.” 

“All right.” Hermione threw up her hands. “Apparently we need to get to know Snape better.” 

Harry sighed. “That’s all I ask.”

~

Avoiding fresh impertinent questions from Ron and Hermione, Harry approached Luna. 

“Sex with Snape must be amazing,” she said.

Harry blinked. 

“Have I embarrassed you?” She patted his arm. “Your auras are so bright. I assumed it was the sex. It could be something else.” Luna stared at him. “No, it’s the sex. Oh, there’s Draco—” 

Shaking his head, Harry watched her wander off. 

“Are you all right?” 

Leaning back against Severus, Harry sighed. “I’ve weird friends.” 

“ _You_ do?” Severus snorted. “I’ve been fending off questions from Lucius about what it’s like having a younger lover.” 

Harry laughed. “Home?”

“Definitely.”

~


End file.
